Espera que Vuelva a Casa - ElizabethMKJP
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Escrito por ElizabethMKJP como parte del reto: "¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE), basado en la canción 'Photograph' de Ed Sheeran. RESUMEN: Cuando Harry sale de misión Hermione extraña mucho a su marido. Disfruten.


La siguiente historia pertenece al reto: **"¿Y Si Hacemos un Song-fic? (H/Hr)"** del grupo de Facebook **HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE)** y fue impuesto por Nanny PGranger a Aurora Roldan quien deberá escribir un one shot basado en la canción 'Photograph' de Ed Sheeran. Recomendamos escuchar esta canción antes o durante la lectura de esta historia. Disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter® es propiedad de The Warner Brothers Company™ y J.K. Rowling. La canción 'Photograph' fue escrita por Ed Sheeran y Johnny McDaid, y pertenece a los sellos discográficos Asylum Records y Atlantic Records.

.

.

.

 **Espera que vuelva a Casa**

Por ElizabethMKJP

Resumen: Cuando Harry sale de misión Hermione extraña mucho a su marido. Este Fanfic participa en el "Songfic Reto" del grupo de Facebook HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) dedicado a Nanny PGranger

Categoria: Harry Potter

Personajes: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

Género: Romance

Clasificación: K

Advertencia: Harmony, H/Hr Harry/Hermione

Capítulos: One-Shot

Completa: sí

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brrothers INC. Yo solo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores

Hermione Potter se encontraba en el estudio de su casa, mirando el viejo álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado a su esposo hacia tantos años, pasaba las paginas una a una, deteniéndose a contemplar algunas imágenes de sus años en Hogwarts, los momentos felices que vivieron los dos junto a sus amigos. Eran tan solo unos niños cuando sus vidas se cruzaron, crecieron juntos y, hasta la fecha, son grandes amigos. A pesar de todas las veces que el intento alejarla.

 **Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know**

 **And when it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**

 **El amor puede doler**

 **Amar puede lastimar algunas veces**

 **Pero es lo único que conozco**

 **Y cuando se pone difícil**

 **Sabes que se puede poner difícil**

 **Es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos**

Hermione sonrió de lado al recordarlo, le había dolido mucho que Ron se fuera, dejándolos solos en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, era como un hermano para ambos, pero fue la amargura y la tristeza de su partida la que la alentó a decirle la verdad a Harry porque ella lo haría todo por él, y porque Harry era demasiado cabezota para darse cuenta de ello.

"Hermione, eres libre de irte" dijo Harry después de una semana de silencios incómodos y lágrimas disimuladas por parte de ella, Harry decidió que no sería egoísta, podía fingir que era fuerte y que podía enfrentar su destino solo. Eso no era verdad, pero haría lo que fuera por Hermione "Búscalo, lo comprendo perfectamente"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó bruscamente Hermione, dolida. Harry la miro a los ojos sin contestar su pregunta y los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, sintiendo que todo lo que sentía por Harry desgarraba su corazón

"Por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas" dijo el confundido y molesto "Pero tampoco quiero verte mal, me duele el alma ver que sufres"

"Harry ¿es que no lo ves?" dijo ella quitándose las lágrimas del rostro furiosamente "Yo no sufro por Ron. Sí, me preocupa ese maldito idiota allá afuera, pero fue su decisión dejarnos"

"Entonces dime por qué no paras de llorar desde el día que se fue" arremetió Harry aún más ofuscado

"Porque su partida… todo lo que dijo me hizo da cuenta que todos los días intento encontrar una solución a nuestros problemas y tengo miedo de no ser capaz de encontrarla. Me da miedo perderte" Harry la miro por un segundo

Al recordarlo Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podría explicar cómo momentos después Harry la atrajo hacia sí y la beso con pasión y ella, sorprendida y con el juicio algo nublado para procesar lo que estaba pasado, le correspondió el beso

"Te amo Hermione" Hermione sintió una mezcla rara de felicidad y temor, porque después de eso sería más doloroso perderlo que nunca, y aun así decidió que viviría al máximo todo el tiempo que tuvieran juntos

"Te amo Harry"

 **We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And times are forever frozen still**

 **Podemos guardar este amor en una fotografía**

 **Hacemos estas memorias para nosotros**

 **Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cerrarán**

 **Los corazones no se romperán**

 **Y los momentos quedan congelados para siempre**

Hermione siguió contemplando el álbum pensando en aquel terrible momento en el que creyó que lo había perdido durante aquella terrible batalla en Hogwarts.

Pasó las fotografías una a una deteniéndose solo para mirar el rostro de Harry. Odiaba momentos como ese, cuando Harry se iba por días o incluso semanas a peligrosas misiones del departamento de seguridad mágica. Entendía que Harry, como el jefe de la oficina de Aurores tenía la responsabilidad ir a esas misiones. Pero lo extrañaba mucho

Hacía ya algún tiempo que ella había dejado de acompañarlo en esa clase de aventuras. Ella ahora tenía un cargo importante en el departamento de Ley Mágica, que no podía dejar botado solo porque ella extrañaba a Harry Por eso había sacado el álbum, su padre solía decirle que las fotografías congelaban los buenos momentos para disfrutar de ellos cuando más los necesitas

 **So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer till our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home**

 **Así que puedes ponerme dentro de tu bolsillo de tus jeans viejos**

 **Manteniéndome seca hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentren**

 **Nunca te dejare sola**

 **Espera a que vuelva a casa**

En ese momento escucho un picoteo en la ventana que daba hacia la calle, Hermione se asomó y vio a una lechuza y de inmediato sonrío. Abrió la ventana y el ave se posó con gracia sobre la mesa y extendió una pata entregándole a Hermione una carta

Una carta de Harry

Hermione la abrió ansiosa por saber de su esposo

"Mi hermosa esposa

¿Cómo estás amor? Yo te extraño demasiado, esta misión se ha prolongado más de lo que esperaba. Pero en tres días más, regresaré. La misión va bien logramos nuestro objetivo, pero aún queda mucho papeleo por hacer. ¡No sabes cuánto deseo volver a tu lado!

Ahora mismo puedo imaginarte, sentada en el sofá del estudio, leyendo un libro como siempre Y casi puedo apostar que llevas aquellos vaqueros desgastados que tanto te gustan"

Hermione sonrió, él la conocía tan bien

"Mientras escribo esto tengo aquella foto que nos tomamos en nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos ¿las recuerdas? Cuando fuimos a Australia a buscar a tus padres y cuando por fin lo hicimos decidnos quedarnos unos días en la playa. Guardo en el alma el recuerdo de esa noche en que aceptaste ser mi novia"

Ella también atesoraba esa memoria, él le había pedido que fueran novios oficialmente en Sídney, ese había sido el cierre perfecto del viaje donde había recuperado todo lo que creía perdido, suspiro y continuó leyendo

 **Loving can heal, Loving can mend your soul**

 **And it's the only thing that I know**

 **I swear it will get easier**

 **Remember that with every piece of you**

 **I's the only thing we take with us when we die**

 **Amar puede curar, Amar puede sanar el alma**

 **Es la única cosa que conozco**

 **Juro que será más fácil**

 **Recuérdalo con cada parte de ti**

 **Es lo único que llevaremos con nosotros cuando muramos**

"Me sentía tan feliz, tú fuiste quien cerró todas las heridas de mi pasado, quien me ayudó a superar lo que había perdido, tú amor me curo, quiero que lo sepas y que lo lleves contigo por siempre tú eres mi refugio, mi hogar y mi familia. Te agradezco por todos los momentos hermosos que hemos vivido desde que se acabó aquella pesadilla

Perdona que sea tan cursi, últimamente me siento diferente, pero recuerda que te amaré hasta el día que muera e incluso después de eso, como te lo prometí el día de nuestra boda ¡El día más feliz de mi vida" Molly realmente se esmeró ese día y tú, te veías radiante con ese precioso vestido blanco, hoy dormiré pensado en ese día

Nos vemos en tres días mas

Con todo mi amor

Harry"

 **Oh, you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul**

 **Puedes ponerme dentro del colgante que te dieron a los 16**

 **Junto a tu corazón que donde debo estar**

 **Guardado en lo más profundo de tu alma**

Hermione releyó la carta un par de veces, imaginando en su mente la voz de Harry diciéndole "Te amo", como en aquella tienda a la mitad de la nada. Distraídamente jugando con el relicario que le que le regalo su madre para su cumpleaños 16, en el llevaba una foto de Harry y otra de sus padres. Las personas que más adoraba en su vida

 **And if you hurt me  
Well, that's ok baby only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go**

 **When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone  
Wait for me to come home**

 **Y si me hieres, eso está bien cariño, solo las palabras se disipan**

 **dentro de estas páginas puedes guardarme**

 **y nunca te dejaré partir**

 **Cuando este lejos recordare como me besaste**

 **Debajo de la farola de la calle seis oyéndote susurrar en el teléfono**

 **Espera a que vuelva a casa**

Hermione fue hacía el escritorio y tomo pluma y pergamino

"Mi amado Esposo

Creo que puedo esperar tres días más"

Escribió Hermione

"Por ti esperaría toda la vida y siempre me tendrás a tu lado, sin importar las peleas o tus largas misiones, siempre juntos. Hasta que llegues guardare el recuerdo de nuestro último beso y tus labios susurrándome al oído 'Espera a que vuelva a casa'

Con todo mi amor

Hermione"

Ella sonrió mientras enrollaba el pergamino y llamaba a su lechuza para que le llevara el mensaje a Harry, solo tres días para empezar una nueva aventura. Aunque Harry aun no lo sabía, los tres serían muy felices

 **FIN**


End file.
